


[Untitled Obi Wan Fic]

by SincerelyMLG



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, obi wan kenobi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Senator Reader - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn’t the place for it. 

A Senate hearing. The politics and well-rehearsed words firing over the floor at representatives from the countless systems of the galaxy. 

You should have paid attention. This bill was the first step on the way toward the future you hoped for the Republic. 

You should have paid attention, readying points that could be disputed in the next hearing, when the transportation law would be reviewed and possibly voted on. 

You should have paid attention. This was months of work, hours spent with your committee hunched over datapads to craft a law that most people could agree on and you were to give the final statement. 

You should have paid attention, but the grin that was trying to be covered up by the man watching you across the open floor was…distracting. 

Oh, you could strangle him right now. 

The Jedi didn’t have the palette for politics and made an effort to avoid them at any and all cost. 

Based on the concealed smile you would bet your last credit the Force was whispering your secrets in his well-trained ears. 

Your knee bounced, waiting for the final round of applause and happy the holonets weren’t watching you as closely as they could have been. You didn’t want to imagine what the headlines would be.

Your eyes flickered to Senator Clovis as he finished his statement and sat down. The applause from the Banking Clan nearly drowning out the polite praise other systems provided.

The Chancellor had barely dismissed the gathering before you were already out the door. Your walk was brisk as you made your way back to your chambers, knowing he’d already be there. 

Foot tapping in the lift and your personal comm blinking at you. Senator Amidala wanting to meet. You ignored the blinking and incessant ping, ping, ping that sounded in the small space.


	2. Chapter 2

You entered your apartments knowing he had already made himself at home. The timid protocol droid greeted you as you stepped off the lift.

“Mistress there is-”

“A Jedi to see me? Yes, thank you, TC.”

The droid looked at you, surprise somehow on its stoic face. “Well, if that is all…”

“It is. You are excused.”

The droid turned and walked into the dining area muttering to itself about the impropriety of it all.

You huffed as you walked into the main room, the Jedi in question still wearing his signature smirk.

“You truly do have some nerve.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi sputtered, trying his best to look aghast at the accusation. “I was unaware Jedi were no longer welcome to sit in on the Senate’s squabbling.”

You placed your cloak on the chair across from him, chuckling at his feigned innocence. “We don’t squabble and the Jedi’s presence is more than welcome, but your stares are not. If you aren’t more careful Master Kenobi you will get us found out.”

Obi-Wan stood, crossing the little distance between you. Rubbing your arms he laughed softly at you, “All these years later and you are still paranoid.”

“One of us has to be and it doesn’t seem like you are ready to take that burden,” you said stepping into his embrace. You settled into his chest, the soft warmth of his robes and the glow that just was…him settling every tense muscle in your body. 

The soft brush of his lips atop your head released a breath you’d been holding for gods knew how long. 

“There is too much going on right now for either the Counsel or your peers to notice a longing look shared between two friends.”

You chuckled, “friends? Is that all I am to you?”

Obi-Wan chuckled, pressing a kiss to your nose, “Gods know you are much more than that to me.”

He captured your lips in a tender kiss, his beard tickling your face and pulling a giggle out of you. “What a flirt you are Master Kenobi,” you whispered, feeling his lips pull into a smile and a soft chuckle following your words.

–

The late-night traffic sounded in a continuous hum outside the window. The planet was so loud you found it hard to sleep when you returned home in the peace. That was not what woke you.

You sat up, wiping the sleep from your eyes, pulling the sheet around you. 

The soft snores next to you faltered and a groan was pulled from Obi Wan’s lips. “What is that sound?”

A blinking light caught your eye. Walking toward the pile of discarded clothing you reached down and grabbed your holopad. It blinked with Padme’s sign. You sighed, glancing at the chrono you stood and sat on the edge of the bed. 

The mattress dipped behind you, soft lips meeting your bare shoulder, you sighed at the touch, turning to meet his lips. He took your jaw in his calloused hand, deepening the kiss. 

The holo all but forgotten as you pushed him onto his back, biting his lip and pulling a groan from him. You straddled his waist, peppering kisses and small bites along the skin of his neck and jaw. He pinched your side and flipped as you yelped with laughter. 

“Not fair.”

“My, my senator, is being under Jedi a common practice of yours or am I just lucky?”

You giggled at him, “only the Jedi that inhabit my bed.”

He chuckled, poking your side again. 

You reached up to his neck, pulling him to your lips again. 

“Ow, ow, ow,” you cried, something under your shoulder. The holopad reappeared from under you. You stared at it’s blinking light, hoping it would let you finish this moment. Sighing, you sat up and pushed Obi-Wan off you. Pulling the sheet up for modesty once again, you glanced at the disheveled Jedi, his auburn hair mussed and his blue eyes yearning. 

You kissed him on the cheek, “I crave your affection, but I crave your silence more. I’ll only be a moment.”

Turning you answered the call, “Senator Amidala, I apologize for the delay.”

“It’s no worry, I apologize for the late hour, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

Pulling the sheet up further, giving the man just out of sight a smirk, “No, nothing too important.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next installments!


End file.
